naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Akuma
Rin Akuma is a member of the Akuma Clan and is apart of it's elite unit, the 7 Harbingers of Hell. Not much is known about her except that she is obsessed with Naruto Uzumaki's son, Hikari Uzumaki, and wants to kill him at all cost. Appearance Rin has a rather cute, pretty, innocent, and childish appearance but in reality she is a cruel, heartless, seductive little demon. She usually wears white and dark purple colored clothes and a long flowing robe to disguise her sword and to give her a more mysterious look. Her sword is equipped in its scabbard that is hidden inside of her robe on her back. Personality Rin first portrayed herself as a very happy upbeat young girl who wanted to be a great ninja and had a crush on Hikari Uzumaki. However, after she reveals her real identity and her true intentions are exposed she becomes a cruel, cold, heartless, and extremely persuasive and seductive demon. She does this to lure her enemies (especially male ones) into her grasp and strikes them when they're vulnerable. Or she can do this to play tricks on their minds and mess up their heads. Background Nothing is known about her background except she is from the Akuma Clan, apart of their elite unit the Seven Harbingers of Hell, and intends to help them fulfill their secret goal. Story Chunin Exams Arc *Rin Akuma vs. Deitame Sarakujo. Winner: Deitame Sarakujo The Seven Harbiners of Hell Arc Part 3 This arc was about Hikari and his friends waging a full-fledged war against the remaining 7 HoH members and their gargantuan demon army. After a long series of very important and major events, Takashi and Kasaiya Akuma were both killed and defeated, Mao Akuma was defeated and escaped, Rin Akuma escaped, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata died, the Demon King was destroyed, the Ten-Tails was defeated and the other Tailed Beast were extracted and released, Jin died, Scorpion took the Gedo Mazou and left, Shin took Madara Uchiha's RInnegan eyes from Jin when he died and fled. The Seven Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 4 This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Mao Akuma and Rin Akuma, the last two remaining members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell. During this arc, after a long series of events, Mao Akuma was defeated and retreated, Shin captured 8 of the Tailed Beast and retreated, and Scorpion took a small portion of each of the Tailed Beasts' chakra and retreated as well. *Hikari Uzumaki and Ian Uchiha vs. Rin Akuma. Winner: None *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Kigima Senju, and the Tailed Beasts vs. Mao Akuma. Winner: None The Seven Harbingers of Hell Arc Part 5 This arc was about Hikari and his friends fighting against Rin Akuma. Rin suddenly attacked the reconstructing Hidden Leaf Village, killed hundreds of shinobi, and had a long battle with the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. In the end, Rin Akuma was finally defeated and killed after all this time. *Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Konoha 11, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi vs. Rin Akuma. Winner: Hikari Uzumaki and his allies. Jutsu & Special Abilities Rin is a very strong opponent due to her mastery over various different types of genjutsu and her ability to control her opponent's minds. This is her main ability and she relies on this mostly in battle to easily take down her opponents with ease. Kenjutsu Like all members of the 7 Harbingers of Hell, Rin is fully realized master in the art of Kenjutsu and knows how to use many different swords in many different ways. Over the years Rin's skill in Kenjutsu has dramatically increased. She has fully mastered the Iaido style of combat and uses it exclusively during battle. Her skill with it has surpassed even Masashi Akuma's skill with it. She uses this style to deal quick and powerful blows to strike at her opponent's hands and arms to prevent them from doing hand signs. It's very effective against shinobi and can be used to slice their hands off. The way this style works is by charging up chakra within your blade while it is in scabbard and pulling out your sword very quickly creating a strong friction between it and the scabbard and then using linear motion to slash at the opponent quickly.She also uses a large series of graceful twirls, spins, and other circular motions during battle to get behind her opponent and slash them from behind. Aside from that, Rin's main weapon is the "Banshi Sakebi". A powerful blade that can release horrifying deathening sounds that resemble the screams of a deranged spirit. These sound waves strike fear into the hearts of all who hear it and paralyzes them. It also gives off a "bone-chilling" effect. If you're cut by the blade the sound waves are released directly into your body causing severe pain, paralysis, temporary deathness, and horrific hallucinations. She also possess a unique kenjutsu-based jutsu that allows her to "slice" directly at the opponent's soul removing their soul from their body and sending it to hell. Most importantly, it is rumored that if Rin's primary weapon the Banshi Sakebi is destroyed, that something horrible will happen. Fire Immunity Due to being half Demon, Rin is immune to fire and fire-based attacks and has the ability to consume it in order to strengthen herself and make herself stronger. Rin's skill with using fire has dramatically increased over the years. She uses her ability to control and manipulate fire more often in battle and combines it with her kenjutsu skills to make them even deadlier. Negative Emotions, Killing Intent, & Genjutsu Manipulation Rin's primary and greatest ability is her ability to sense, manipulate, and feed on people's negative emotions and killing intent in order to make herself stronger and keep herself alive. Anyone who possess even the slightest negative emotion or intent to kill Rin is able to easily be completely controlled by Rin in every possible way and is rendered powerless. The only way to get around this ability of hers is by the person powering themselves up such as unlocking the Eight Gates, activating Sage Mode, using their Tailed Beasts' power, ect. Only massive surges of powerful chakra can break free from this, but even then, if the person is still displaying an extremely large amount of negative emotions such as anger, hate, fear, sadness, or anything else like that. She can still paralyze them and control them, especially if the person is a member of the Uchiha Clan and then she can manipulate the Curse of Hatred within them in order to take complete control over them with ease. Or if they're a Tailed Beast who have vast amounts of anger and hatred stored up for centuries due to humanity treating them so badly and always sealing them away and locking them up. The only way to get around this is by making yourself completely emotionless and not intending to kill Rin, which is hard thing to do when someone is trying to kill you. Or if they're threatening to torture and kill your loved ones. Aside from this, Rin is also a highly skilled prodigy in the art of genjutsu and is able to use a very large variety of powerful genjutsus. She primarily uses sound-based genjutsu which is the most powerful and most effective. When she utilizes this skill with her main weapon the Banshi Sakebi her sound-based genjutsu is greatly amplified and she can do a lot more things with it. Finally, Rin's greatest ability is her brand new ability to predict someone's killing intent which allows her to instinctively dodge and evade all of her opponent's attacks with ease. She herself cannot even control as her body is automatically programmed to evade all attacks from her opponent's by itself. Showing that she has finally unlocked more of her inner demon's true power. The only way to hit her is by being fast enough that her body cannot react in time or by using attacks with a large radius so that she cannot dodge it. However, Rin herself is naturally very fast and agile so it will still be difficult. Especially when she uses dark chakra to empower herself and when she feeds on the negative emotions and killing intent of others. Chakra Rin's natural chakra reserves are above average and she possess a pretty good amount of chakra. Her chakra is extremely dark, foul, cold, and can be described as absoutely horrific. Her chakra is even darker than Sasuke Uchiha's chakra when he succumbed to the Curse of Hatred. She can use her chakra very well and has a high level of contorl over it. Dark Chakra Due to being half Demon, Rin has the ability to access the very powerful and immense reserves of dark chakra from her inner demon. Once she unleashes her dark chakra all of her abilities and attributes are dramatically increased and so are the jutsus that she uses with this form of chakra. This chakra is greatly superior to normal chakra. This chakra is created by combination of negative emotions and normal chakra. It is also only available to demons. Aside from that, while using her dark chakra Rin's eyes turn red, her voice becomes demonic, and she gains a dark aura. Demon Form After Rin's signature sword, the Banshi Sakebi was destroyed during combat against the Hidden Leaf Village. She was able to somehow unlock her demon form instantly right afterwards. Once Rin unlocks this form, she becomes insanely powerful and all of her physical attributes and abilities are greatly increased. Her dark chakra levels, specifically, become high enough to equal that of the Tailed Beast. Giving her the same level of power that they have. Infact, it took the combined efforts of Hikari Uzumaki, Ian Uchiha, Karasu Kenshin, Konoha 11, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi in order to defeat her in the end. Jutsu List Chakra Shockwave Slash Samurai Sabre Technique Rupture Flaming Body Flicker Various Genjutsus Mind Control Negative Emotions & Killing Intent Sensing Samurai Art: Demon Howl Samurai Art: Howl of the Screaming Banshee Samurai Art: Blood Possession Samurai Art: Bloody Tornado Samurai Art: The Dancing Demon Samurai Art: Fiery Tornado Samurai Art: Demon Runes Samurai Art: Hellish Fiend Specter Hellblade Soul Removal Jutsu Banshi Sakebi Unsealing Jutsu Samurai Art: Dark Demon Sword Barrage Samurai Art: Twin Demon Swords Samurai Art: Soul Extinction Samurai Art: Satan's Destiny Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Akuma Clan Category:Samurai Category:S-rank Category:Evil Category:7 HoH Category:Deceased